When a heat pump operates in cold temperatures, ice may form on different parts of the heat pump. For example, ice may accumulate on an outdoor coil housing, a fan, and/or an outdoor coil. The ice may cause noise and/or inhibit the ability of various parts of the heat pump to function during operation.